Pokemon Worlds
Pokemon Worlds is an RPG for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and the GigaCom. Pokemon Worlds features very similar gameplay in which you choose your moves (you have three) in a turn-based battle. However, the animations are better (Charizard actually shoots flames out of his mouth, for example), and you don't play as a trainer. Pokemon Worlds takes place in a land where humans do not exist. You start every world as the starting character (in the worlds beyond the Normal type world, you start out with a different character plus the other characters you recruited). You then recruit characters. The friends you recruit will join your team only if you complete tasks for them. You can also recruit an enemy character if you engage them in battle and whittle their health very low. If their health is low enough, an option will become available to show mercy. The main Pokemon are Eevee, Cresselia & Darkrai, and there over 721 of them. Worlds Your character visits every world three times. Each world has its own type, and only Pokemon of that type exist in each world. Also, your starting character will evolve at a certain point in your journey. What makes them unique is that they will only evolve in the same place they started. For example, in the grass world, Chikorita will evolve into Bayleef upon entering a second time, and into Meganium upon entering the third time. Eevee, on the other hand, is special here's how you evolve Eevee. *Flareon, Vaporeon, and Flareon: obtain the corresponding stone when you enter the corresponding world the second time *Espeon and Umbreon: really get in touch with your Eevee and enter the Psychic world for the third time for Espeon and the Dark world for Umbreon *Glaceon and Leafeon: level up with Eevee when entering the Grass World the third time or the Ice World the third time. *Sylveon: level up with Eevee when entering the Fairy World for the third time. When you enter a world for the second or third time, you get another character upon starting that world. Basically, you get three starting characters you don't have to go out of your way for. Eevee World Starting Character: First Time - Eevee Normal World Starting Character: - Buneary/Lopunny (Mega) Enemies: First Time - Rattata, Meowth, Sentret, Aipom, Dunsparce, Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Whismur, Bidoof, Glameow, Patrat, Spinda, Bunnelby, Porygon Second Time - Raticate, Persian, Lickitung, Ditto, Furret, Ambipom, Linoone, Vigoroth, Loudred, Bibarel, Purugly, Watchog, Diggersby, Stantler, Miltank, Smeargle, Porygon2, Zangoose, Castform, Kecleon, Munchlax, Girafarig Third Time - Slaking, Exploud, PorygonZ, Snorlax, Kangaskhan (Mega), Tauros, Lickilicky, Bouffalant, Regigigas (boss) Friends: First Time - Happiny, Teddiursa, Azurill, Skitty, Lillipup, Deerling, Igglybuff Second Time - Chansey, Ursaring, Delcatty, Herdier, Sawsbuck, Minccino, Jigglypuff, Audino (Mega) Third Time - Blissey, Stoutland, Furfrou, Cinccino, Wigglytuff, Meloetta, Arceus Bug World Starting Character: Wurmple/Cascoon/Silcoon/Dustox/Beautifly Enemies: First Time - Pineco, Weedle, Paras, Spinarak, Venipede, Dwebble, Joltik Second Time - Forretress, Kakuna, Parasect, Ariados, Whirlipede, Crustle, Galvantula, Volbeat, Illumise, Karrablast, Shelmet, Venonat, Scyther, Yanma, Nincada, Combee, Larvesta Third Time - Beedrill (Mega), Scolipede, Escavalier, Accelgor, Pinsir (Mega), Venomoth, Scizor (Mega), Yanmega, Ninjask, Shedinja, Vespiquen, Volcarona, Heracross (Mega), Durant, Genesect (boss) Friends: First Time - Kricketot, Burmy, Caterpie, Sewaddle, Scatterbug, Ledyba Second Time - Kricketune, Wormadam, Surskit, Sladloon, Shuckle, Spewpa, Metapod, Ledian Third Time - Mothim, Masquerain, Leavanny, Vivillon, Butterfree Grass World Starting Character: Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium Enemies: First Time - Seedot, Shroomish, Cacnea, Bellsprout, Exeggcute, Foongus Second Time - Nuzleaf, Breloom, Cacturne, Weepinbell, Exeggutor, Amoonguss, Maractus, Tangela, Snover, Ferroseed, Carnivine Third Time - Shiftry, Victreebel, Tangrowth, Abomasnow (Mega), Ferrothorn, Virizion (boss) Friends: First Time - Sunkern, Treecko, Skiddo, Turtwig, Cherubi, Oddish, Snivy, Cottonee, Petilil, Pansage, Chespin, Bulbasaur, Hoppip, Budew Second Time - Sunflora, Grovyle, Gogoat, Quilladin, Grotle, Cherrim, Servine, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Gloom, Simisage, Ivysaur, Skiploom, Roselia Third Time - Sceptile (Mega), Vileplume, Bellossom, Torterra, Serperior, Chesnaught, Tropius, Venusaur (Mega), Jumpluff, Roserade, Shaymin Eevee evolves into Leafeon here. Poison World Starting Character: Gulpin/Swalot Enemies: First Time - Ekans, Koffing, Zubat, Stunky, Skerlp Second Time - Arbok, Weezing, Golbat, Grimer, Trubbish, Skuntank, Skorupi, Dragagale, Croagunk, Seviper Third Time - Crobat, Muk, Garbodor, Drapion, Toxicroak Friends: First Time - Nidoran (female), Nidoran (male) Second Time - Nidorina, Nidorino Third Time - Nidoqueen, Nidoking Ground World Starting Character: Phanpy/Donphan Enemies: First Time - Sandshrew, Diglett, Trapinch, Rhyhorn, Sandile, Stunfisk Second Time - Sandslash, Dugtrio, Vibrava, Rhydon, Krokorok, Cubone, Gligar, Baltoy, Golett Third Time - Flygon, Krookodile, Rhyperior, Marowak, Gliscor, Claydol, Golurk, Groudon (Primal & boss), Landorus (boss) Friends: First Time - Drilbur Second Time - Excadrill, Hippopotas Third Time - Hippowdon Rock World Starting Character: Bonsly/Sudowoodo Enemies: First Time - Roggenrola, Geodude, Larvitar Second Time - Nosepass, Cranidos, Tyrunt, Amaura, Boldore, Graveler, Onix, Binacle, Omanyte, Kabuto, Pupitar, Lileep, Anorith, Shieldon, Archen Third Time - Rampardos, Gigalith, Golem, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Omastar, Kabutops, Barbaracle, Tyranitar (Mega), Cradily, Armaldo, Bastiodon, Archeops, Probopass, Aerodactyl (Mega), Regirock (boss), Terrakion (boss) Friends: First Time - Carbink Second Time - Lunatone Third Time - Solrock, Diancie (Mega) Fighting World Starting Character: Machop/Machoke/Machamp Enemies: First Time - Mankey, Panchan, Timburr, Tyrogue Second Time - Primeape, Gurdurr, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Makuhita, Meditite, Pangoro Third Time - Conkeldurr, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega), Throh (miniboss), Sawk (miniboss) Friends: First Time - Mienfoo Second Time - Mienshao, Riolu Third Time - Lucario (Mega), Hawlucha Water World Starting Character: Feebas/Milotic Enemies: First Time - Shellder, Krabby, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Staryu, Clamperl, Buizel, Shellos, Tympole, Tentacool, Wooper, Qwilfish, Lotad, Ducklett, Clauncher, Second Time - Cloyster, Kingler, Seadra, Seaking, Gyarados (Mega), Starmie, Huntail, Gorebyss, Floatzel, Gastrodon, Palpitoad, Tentacruel, Quagsire, Lombre, Swanna, Clawitzer, Remoraid, Wailmer, Corphish, Basculin, Carvahna, Barboach, Relicanth, Tirtouga, Frillish Third Time - Octillery, Wailord, Kingdra, Ludicolo, Sharpedo (Mega), Crawdaunt, Whiscash, Carracosta, Jellicent, Seismitoad, Kyogre (Primal & boss), Palkia (boss), Suicune (boss) Friends: First Time - Squirtle, Poliwag, Totodile, Seel, Luvdisc, Finneon, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Panpour, Alomomola, Slowpoke, Chinchou, Froakie, Corsola, Wingull Second Time - Wartortle, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Frogadier, Dewgong, Croconaw, Marill, Lumineon, Marshtomp, Dewott, Prinplup, Simipour, Slowbro (Mega), Lanturn, Mantyke, Pelipper, Phione Third Time - Blastoise (Mega), Golduck, Poliwrath, Politoed, Feraligatr, Azumarill, Swampert(Mega), Samurott, Greninja, Empoleon, Slowking, Lapras, Mantine, Manaphy, Keldeo Eevee evolves into Vaporeon here. Ice World Starting Character: Cubchoo/Beartic Enemies: First Time - Vanillite, Swinub, Spheal Second Time - Snorunt, Vanillish, Piloswine, Sealeo, Bergmite Third Time - Glalie, Froslass, Mamoswine, Walrein, Vanilluxe, Avalugg, Cryogonal, Regice (boss) Friends: First Time - Smoochum Second Time - Delibird Third Time - Jynx, Articuno Eevee evolves into Glaceon here. Flying World Staring Character: Pidgey/Pidgetto/Pidgeot (Mega) Enemies: First Time - Spearow Second Time - Fearow, Doduo, Rufflet Third Time - Dodrio, Farfetch'd, Braviary, Tornadus (boss) Friends: First Time: Hoothoot, Tailow, Swablu, Starly, Pidove, Fletchling Second Time: Noctowl, Swellow, Staravia, Chatot, Tranquill, Noibat Third Time: Staraptor, Unfezant, Noivern Steel World Starting Character: Mawile (Mega) Enemies: First Time - Klink, Aron, Beldum, Bronzor Second Time - Klang, Lairon, Bronzong, Metang, Skarmory Third Time - Klinklang, Aggron (Mega), Metagross (Mega), Steelix (Mega), Registeel (boss), Dialga (boss), Cobalion (boss) Friends: First Time - Honedge Second Time - Doublade, Klefki Third Time - Aegislash, Jirachi Electric World Starting Character: Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu Enemies: First Time - Voltorb, Elekid, Electrike, Shinx, Tynamo, Magnemite Second Time - Electrode, Electabuzz, Manectric (Mega), Luxio, Eelektrik, Magneton Third Time - Electivire, Luxray, Eelektross, Magnezone, Rotom (miniboss), Raikou (boss), Thundurus (boss) Friends: First Time - Mareep, Dedenne, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Blitzle, Helioptile Second Time - Flaaffy, Zebstrika, Heliolisk, Emolga Third Time - Ampharos (Mega), Zapdos Eevee evolves into Jolteon here. Fire World Starting Character: Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard (Mega) Enemies: First Time - Magby, Slugma, Numel Second Time - Magmar, Magcargo, Camerupt (Mega), Growlithe, Heatmor, Darumaka Third Time - Magmortar, Arcanine, Darmanitan, Torkoal, Entei (boss), Heatran (boss), Volcanion (boss) Friends: First Time - Vulpix, Litleo, Cyndaquil, Fennekin, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Pansear Second Time - Ninetales, Ponyta, Pyroar, Fletchinder, Quilava, Combusken, Monferno, Pignite, Braixen, Simisear Third Time - Rapidash, Typhlosion, Blaziken (Mega), Infernape, Talonflame, Emboar, Delphox, Moltres, Ho-Oh Eevee evolves into Flareon here. Dark World Starting Character: Purrloin/Liepard Enemies: First Time - Poochyena, Deino, Scraggy, Inkay Second Time - Mightyena, Zorua, Murkrow, Sableye, Scrafty, Pawniard, Vullaby, Zweilous, Malamar Third Time - Honchkrow, Bisharp, Mandibuzz, Hydreigon, Zoroark (miniboss), Yveltal (boss) Friends: First Time - Houndour Second Time - Houndoom (Mega), Sneasel Third Time - Absol (Mega), Weavile Psychic World Starting Character: Espurr/Meowstic Enemies: First Time - Drowzee, Spoink, Chingling, Munna, Gothita, Solosis, Natu, Woobat Second Time - Hypno, Grumpig, Chimecho, Musharna, Gothorita, Duosion, Xatu, Swoobat, Wynaut, Mime Jr., Elgyem, Sigilyph Third Time - Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Wobbuffett, Mr. Mime, Beeheeyem, Unown, Deoxys (boss), Mewtwo (Mega & boss) Friends: First Time - Ralts, Abra Second Time - Kadabra, Kirlia Third Time - Alakazam (Mega), Gardevoir (Mega), Gallade (Mega), Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Victini, Celebi, Mew, Hoopa, Lugia, Cresselia Eevee evolves into Espeon here. Ghost World Starting Character: Misdreavus/Mismagius Enemies: First Time - Duskull, Gastly, Drifloon, Litwick Second Time - Dusclops, Haunter, Drifblim, Lampent, Yamask, Phantump, Pumpkaboo Third Time - Dusknoir, Cofagrigus, Gengar (Mega), Chandelure, Trevenant, Gourgeist, Spiritomb (miniboss), Giratina (boss) Friends: First Time - Shuppet Second Time - Banette (Mega) Third Time - none Fairy World Starting Character: Flabebe/Floette/Florges Enemies: First Time - Snubbull Second Time - Granbull Third Time - Xerneas (boss) Friends: First Time - Cleffa, Togepi, Swirlix, Spritzee Second Time - Clefairy, Togetic, Aromatisse, Slurpuff Third Time - Clefable, Togekiss Eevee evolves into Sylveon here. Dragon World Starting Character: Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite Enemies: First Time - Bagon, Axew, Gible Second Time - Shelgon, Fraxure, Gabite Third Time - Salamence (Mega), Haxorus, Garchomp (Mega), Druddigon, Rayquaza (Mega & boss), Reshiram (boss), Zekrom (boss), Kyurem (boss). Zygrade (boss) Friends: First Time - Goomy Second Time - Altaria (Mega), Sliggoo Third Time - Goodra, Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega) Final World Starting Character: Cresselia Enemies: Only Time - Darkrai (boss) Category:Pokémon Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:GigaCom Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs